The Nargles In the Air
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Luna had a growth spurt. Harry notices. Sixth Year AU, HarryLuna, Lemon warning, no longer a one shot. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_The Nargles in the Air_

A Harry Potter fic by Andrew J. Talon

Edited by The Sage of Toads

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and others who are not me. I am not writing this for profit.

Author's Note: This is a lemon which contains adult content and sex, please do not read unless you are over 18 years of age. Don't say I didn't warn you because I did.

* * *

It had been a difficult day for Harry Potter. Between Dumbledore's showcasing of what he privately referred to as "Voldemort's Home Movies" and Draco's plotting behind the scenes, Harry was feeling at his wit's end. He was trapped in this castle unable to do a thing against Voldemort all the while his friends were more concerned with their petty self-interests to stop and help him. All of these thoughts weighing on his mind pushed Harry into doing something that, while not productive, would at least be cathartic: Beating his head against a wall of the castle, in a hallway where no one could find him.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Harry slowly became aware of another thumping sound nearby. A sound remarkably like that of a person beating their head against a wall-A sound he was very familiar with. This sound was coupled with another familiar sound: That of a young woman's voice. He stopped as his brain processed all the possible females who could be here copying him, and he sighed as he came to one conclusion.

"...Hello Luna."

"Hello Harry. Ow. I'm glad you stopped," Luna Lovegood replied, pulling her head back. She winced and rubbed her forehead. "That was starting to hurt."

"Why were you doing that?" Harry asked.

"You were doing it, and I decided that the best way to find out why was to do it myself," Luna said with a smile. Harry turned his head to look over at Luna. He found a small smile coming to his lips despite himself.

"You could've asked."

"Yes, I could," Luna said serenely.

Harry blinked, and then got a better look at Luna. He turned around completely and looked her up and down to get as good a look as he could. It became abundantly clear she was not wearing her robes, only her uniform.

"...Luna, did you...grow?"

"Mmm?" Luna blinked owlishly, and then looked down at herself, as though entirely familiar with the swell of her bosom. A very, very nice looking swell, Harry thought.

"Oh yes. My breasts and buttocks got much bigger. Sweden has very rich food. Did you see what it did to my hair?" At his look, she turned around in a circle, allowing him to get a good look from every angle. Every wonderfully full angle. Harry's face turned red and part of him admonished the rest of his body for refusing to not look away from Luna's developed assets. That part was promptly told to shove it by the entirety of Harry Potter's libido, which was cheering loudly at this turn of events.

"Y-yes," Harry stammered.

"I also began wearing make up. It's on my face, in case you were wondering," Luna said, entirely ignoring the hungry and confused expression Harry was wearing.

"Eye-liner...it's...nice on you...lipstick too."

Luna smiled. "Thank you, Harry." She pouted thoughtfully. "Now, I wanted to ask you some questions. I had quite forgotten until now." She sighed. "I can only blame the Nargles. It's their mating season and its muddling everyone minds..."

"...What do you want to know?" Harry asked, eyes roaming about still.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Why were you beating your head against the wall?" Luna asked.

"Frustrated about things."

Luna nodded.

"You were very frustrated last year, too. It's understandable though."

"I… I think I'm going to burst at some point," Harry admitted. Luna nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder consolingly.

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

Harry's libido saw its chance, its glorious sunrise dawning. It grabbed the reins from the rest of Harry's numerous mental processes, running for control of the lips, this one perfect moment to finally release the stress of being the Wizarding world's prophesied savior and Fate's Bitch all over (and in, and on, and maybe in again) Luna Lovegood-

"Harry my boy!"

-and was released instead as a choking sound Harry made that resembled a basilisk trying to down a struggling deer. Professor Horace Slughorn took no notice of this, a jovial smile on his lips pushing his mustache up and making him resemble a lolrus.

"Harry, just wanted to hand you this invite! I'm having a little party for me and a few of my friends this evening. I hope you can make it." His smile slipped as he noticed Harry's eyebrows twitching. "Harry? Are you all right?"

"Harry, Professor Slughorn asked if you were all right," Luna said gently. "Are you?"

"F-F-Fine," Harry managed.

"Well, uh… You should bring a date! Perhaps this young lady!" Horace suggested.

"Date?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, that is what he said," Luna said, a light blush coming onto her cheeks. Harry slowly looked over at Luna.

"Date? You? Party?"

Luna nodded. "I would be happy to go. If you'd like me to. I've never been on a date before."

"Yes. Date. Luna. Party. Good," Harry said.

"Yes. Date good," Luna agreed.

"Splendid! See you both there!" Horace replied as he bustled off with a jovial smile once more in place. Luna nodded to Harry.

"I will see you at dinner then?"

"Food. Dinner. Luna. Yes. Date good," Harry replied.

"Dinner. Date. Luna," Luna confirmed. She turned and walked off. Harry stared after her for a moment, as the rest of his mental faculties reasserted themselves in a compromise of power with his voracious libido.

"Huh? Oh…" He nodded. He had to go get ready.

* * *

In the Gryfindor Common Room, Harry, now freshened up, shot the breeze with Ron while both waited for Hermione to go to dinner. Their friend had also received an invite from Slughorn and Ron was trying not to look as though he was concerned, sitting with Lavender on one of the Common Room's many couches.

"You know, I haven't seen Luna much this year. How has she been?" Ron asked, as his girlfriend pawed him. Harry smiled a bit.

"...Great."

"Lav, not now..." Ron muttered. "Like, how great?"

"But Won-Won~!" Lavender whined.

"Really great," Harry said. At last Hermione came down the stairs, a wide smile on her face and her dress robes on.

"Hello… Shall we?" She asked.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Ron asked flatly.

"To the Slug Party," Hermione said calmly.

"With who?" Ron demanded.

"Cormac McLaggen," she replied with a smile.

"Cormac McLaggen? Why are you going to date that wanker?" Ron demanded.

"He was invited, and he asked," Hermione said. "Harry's going too, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes. With Luna. Got a date." Harry stammered. Hermione beamed.

"Shall we?" She gave Ron a sidelong look. The Weasley's face turned red in anger, Lavender's pouting and pawing utterly ignored.

Harry sighed. He just wished his friends could get over their damn feelings and either have it out or shag. Whichever would get them acting like rational people again so maybe they could thwart Voldemort's evil plan for this year. Then things could go back to normal.

The Great Hall was full this night, filled with the numerous students of Hogwarts for dinner. Harry looked around for Luna. Turns out she was very easy to find. Luna stood in a rather bizarre silver dress. But it was low cut and had apparently been charmed to outline the curves of her body, so what had been hidden before by school regulations was now on glorious display.

"Hello Lu...na?" Ron asked.

"I'm very sorry if I'm late, Harry," Luna said. "If I wasn't though, then I take back that apology."

"Titally fine," Harry said. There was a pause as his face went bright red. "Totally fine!"

"I'm titally fine as well, Harry," Luna replied, utterly nonplussed. Ron snickered.

"Hey, Hermione! Ready for our date?" McLaggen asked, a smarmy grin on his face. Hermione schooled her features into a sickly grin and looked up at the tall, blonde Quidditch player. Ron's expression was that of anger.

"I'm looking forward to it, Cormac. Shall we?" She asked with a sickly sweet tone. Ron's expression became downright murderous. Harry sighed, and offered his arm to Luna. She took it, and looked back at Ron.

"Ronald seems quite upset," she noted.

"He is," Harry confirmed.

"So does Hermione," Luna observed.

"You're right about that too," Harry said.

"So many Nargles," Luna sighed. "It's a bother, I can barely think with all of them buzzing about." She pressed her chest lightly against Harry's arm. Harry nodded.

"Boobs. I mean bother. Yes."

* * *

The portly Potions Professor had gone out of his way to throw a spectacular party. The food was wonderful, the drinks flowed like a river over an enchanted ice sculpture of a few swans, and relaxing music played from charmed instruments. It sounded like something by Bach, though Harry wasn't much of a classical music expert. Slughorn's club of various celebrities or powerful people talked, ate, drank and (in Blaise's case) made out with some hot chick in a corner. Even Snape was there, though he did little but walk around and glower, so no change there. To escape attention, Harry and Luna had taken refuge near the back of the room behind some curtains, sitting and eating some snacks and preventing too much attention being cast on them.

Right now though, Harry could not care less. He found that Luna's tits and the things he wanted to do to them were a wonderful, wonderful tits. Tits. Crap. He needed to get his mind off them. He really did. But come on, one of his friends had sprouted up over the summer and he was sixteen-bloody-years old. He couldn't be blamed for focusing so much, could he?

"Harry… I feel a bit embarrassed to ask this, but…" Luna began. Harry blinked and looked up at her face.

"Ah, yes Luna?"

"Did you ask me to the party simply because of my growth spurt?" She asked. Harry coughed violently, and shook his head.

"No! Nonono! No! Not at all! No! I mean… Uh…" Luna stared at him. Harry looked aside, cheeks red. "Well… Maybe a little…?"

Luna nodded. "I'm sorry to embarrass you, but I wanted to know. And thank you for being honest."

"Uh… Well… I mean… It's not just because of that, really," Harry assured her. Luna frowned.

"Yes, but haven't paid any other girls attention this year…"

"I have, but they were all either preoccupied or didn't interest me to that point, really," Harry said quickly.

"So why else do I interest you aside from my boobs?" Luna asked.

"Well... because you've actually gone out of your way to notice my plight and I'm feeling like I can talk to you," Harry admitted. "I mean, Hermione and Ron are fighting too much to talk to, Quidditch is just rubbish, Professor Dumbledore is away… It's just so frustrating, you know?"

Luna nodded. "You do have trouble talking to people."

"Huh? I do?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But that's okay, most people do," Luna said. "So do I really."

"But you're always talking to people about the Quibbler and your theories."

"Yes, but that's different than talking about personal things," Luna said. "For instance, the only people I've talked to about Mommy are my father… And you."

Harry stared for a second, silent. Luna smiled.

"But it can be good to talk about these things. It's what friends do, right?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"So, what else would you like to talk about?" Luna asked.

_BOOBS! HER BOOBS! _His libido shouted.

"Ah, hello Harry my boy! Enjoying your evening? Oh my, and your lovely date is here! I'm so sorry my dear, what was your name again?" Slughorn interrupted his thoughts as he approached where Luna and Harry were sitting. Luna smiled and nodded politely, her gaze focusing somewhere above Slughorn's right shoulder. Harry thought of numerous ways he'd like to dissect the potions professor and then dunk the pieces in acid.

"Luna Lovegood," she replied. "My father has written about you before, Professor Slughorn."

"He has, has he?" Slughorn asked, quite pleased. "What publication is it in? Potions Most Potent? International Journal of Potions?"

"The Quibbler actually," Luna replied. "Tell me, have you resolved your legal problems with the League of Steam, or do they still pursue your head for tormenting a near-sighted troll with a feather duster?"

"I… Ah… No, no they do not, hahaha!" Slughorn said, laughing uneasily. "Why, what a remarkable young lady you are!"

"I imagine-Many people remark about me," Luna replied. "Though I don't know what about, as that would be eavesdropping and thus rude."

Slughorn laughed again and elbowed Harry a few times. "I'm charmed, truly. What is your relationship with young Harry?"

"We fought Deatheaters together," Luna said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Ah, yes, the Ministry Battle! Very impressive you two."

"Uh…" Harry tried, but couldn't say anything. Slughorn continued prattling on about how impressive it was. It didn't feel that way to Harry-All he'd done was screw up and get Sirius…

"Let me go you filthy Squib!"

There was a commotion at the front door. Filch burst into the room, dragging a very unhappy looking Draco Malfoy with him. Harry rose, as Slughorn turned. Luna looked on interestedly.

"Professor, I found him skulking about on this floor," Filch hissed. Slughorn frowned. Draco huffed.

"I was invited-"

"His name isn't on the guest list," Filch sneered.

"Okay! I was gatecrashing then! All right?" Draco sneered. Professor Snape rose from his seat at the cocktail table, and walked over to Draco.

"I will discipline him myself, Professor Slughorn, if you don't mind?" Snape said. Slughorn nodded.

"Of course, of course! Though do go easy on him, Severus. He's just a boy."

"Yes. Just a boy," Snape said quietly. He dragged Draco out of the party and out the door. Harry watched him go, and rose to follow.

"Harry?" Luna asked.

"I'll be right back," he said.

* * *

Snape dragged Draco to an empty classroom, and Harry stopped just outside the door to listen. They began talking and arguing, being vague about what they were discussing. They seemed to be discussing a plan of some sort, that Draco insisted on carrying out himself. He didn't trust Snape-Harry couldn't really blame him. Well, he could, but for other things.

Harry then felt a familiar pair of breasts bump against his back.

"Ah? Luna?" Harry whispered, looking back over his shoulder. Luna held a finger up to her lips. Harry nodded and turned back to the scene.

"You act like you don't want him to succeed!" Draco accused Snape. The head of Slytherin froze, and took a deep breath.

"... I want you to succeed. You're taking risks-Risks that could get you killed. You're not good at this Draco-Let me help you."

"I don't need your help!" Draco turned and stormed towards the door. Hearing this, Harry looked around. There was a door nearby. Harry grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her towards it. He opened the door-It was a broom closet but it would have to do. He pulled her in with him and shut the door just as he heard the classroom door open.

All that could be heard inside the closet was the sound of their breathing, which seemed incredibly loud. Harry wrapped his arms around Luna instinctively, pulling her tightly against him. It was to keep her calm, he told himself. Yes. Calm.

Her warm, soft body pressing against him was very distracting though. As were her arms going around his neck, her lips pressing against his-Wait what?

"Mm," she hummed against his lips and kissed him, a pleasant tingle passing between them. Harry closed his eyes and kissed back, his breath and pulse quickening at their warm connection. Harry pressed his tongue through his lips against hers, and she gladly reciprocated. Their mouths opened against each other and things became much hotter, much softer, much wetter...

Harry's hips pressed against hers, his dick already feeling painfully hard. Against Luna's warm mass though it became even more of a torture. She was a wonderful softness being blocked by suddenly stuffy clothing.

"Mmm…"

Harry reached up and gripped the back of her shoulder, his other hand splaying over the small of her back. Her foot went up as she leaned up against him, as her tongue traced his teeth.

She let out a soft sigh through her nose as her breasts were crushed against his firm chest. It was a sound Harry groaned at-God, this was what sexy felt like. No wonder Ron and Hermione were going nuts.

"Hmph… Mmphwaw…" Luna broke the kiss, panting softly. Harry lowered his lips to hers again, retaking her mouth. Forced on the defensive, Luna's tongue dueled with Harry's a bit but finally relented, allowing him free reign over her mouth. Greedily his hands clutched at her, as he ground his hips into hers. A soft moan left her throat and the pent-up teenaged wizard shuddered as the sound seemed to vibrate through him.

The kiss was again broken, and the two stared at each other. Harry felt sweat bead on his brow, and saw sweat bead between Luna's breasts. She in turn watched him intently, her tongue making interesting motions in the dimly lit broom closet.

"It's very cramped in here…" Luna whispered. "There isn't a lot of room… To talk."

"Talk about what?" Harry asked.

"My boobs," Luna said. "You seemed so interested in them, haa…" She let out a sigh as he pushed her back just enough for both of his hands to grope her breasts. Their cramped position let him grind against her at the same time, the lustful stimulation driving him to dominate her.

"I want to do more than talk," Harry said in a husky voice. He licked his chapped lips. "I would like to touch them, suck on them, pinch them, stick my p-penis between them and enjoy a tit-job from them, and play with them until you beg me to do other things, namely sex…" His squeezed and played with her tits happily as she let out another sigh. "Lots of sex, over and over and over and… Wow… I'm really pent up."

"I've noticed," Luna said softly. "Does talking about it help?"

"No. It makes me want to do it more."

Luna licked her lips. "Then we should do it somewhere with more room…"

Harry opened the door partially, peeking out through the crack. Snape was long gone-There wasn't anyone else around. They went off to the room where the two Slytherins had been arguing. Harry pushed her against a desk and resumed kissing her, unhesitantly fondling her breasts.

"Mmm…" Luna's fingers squeezed his shoulders as her tongue sloppily wrestling with his. "Hmmwaahhn..." Her hands seemed to go everywhere, tracing his body through the robes. In a very Luna-ish fashion she went about at random, squeezing his buttocks in curiosity, tracing the sinews of his arms, breaking their kiss long enough to touch his lips with her fingertips. She took his glasses off and put them on herself, and she giggled. A smile came to his lips in turn."You look good in them," Harry said.

Luna giggled. "I can't see how you look in them…"

Harry pushed her dress up, enjoying the feel of her soft legs as he ran his hands up them. Her skin was creamy and somewhat pale, but that just set an erotic contrast between them and the dark coloring of her panties. The panties were soon pulled down, and Harry stared at Luna's sex. It was open, and slightly shiny, and the smell… It was like her own scent but much stronger and more enticing.

"Harry? Are you all right?"

The libido had taken the throne of Harry Potter's mind and body. Now, triumphantly, it gave the order to storm Luna's holy gates. He undid his belt and pushed down his pants and boxers. Luna barely had time to see his cock (and had no other references for size) before Harry lined himself up and slammed it in, hard.

"AH!" She cried out, hands spreading across his chest. Harry took hold of her hips demandingly before pushing himself in as deep as he could go. Luna took in a deep breath and shuddered, the fabric of his shirt bunching up between her fingers.

"Ah… Sorry… Hot…" Harry mumbled. He began to thrust into her, his hips slamming into her buttocks. Luna took deep breaths as he did so, and bit her lower lip as he pushed in deeper.

"Nngh… I'm stretching," Luna moaned. Her wide eyes became half-open as the strange sensations assaulted her.

"Haa… Haa… Haa…" Harry breathed deeply as he plowed into her. Her insides felt like a strong fist wrapped in a hot, wet glove, squeezing him every time he entered her. Over and over again he pounded her. His hands moved to grip her rear end, and he began to physically pull her into his thrusts.

"Mmm… Harry," she murmured. She reached up and cradled the back of his head, resting her chin on his shoulder. It was slightly uncomfortable but it let her slam her hips back against his, increasing the sensations. She hissed as he thrust in particularly hard, and her legs rose to clasp his thighs.

"Do that again…"

Harry obliged her, and she let out another pleased hiss. "Again…"

"I don't know how long…"

"As long as you can," Luna said softly, her hold on him tightening. Harry did so, pounding away into her hot quim with as much force as he could manage. Luna began to squeak as he did so, and her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh!" Luna trembled, and grabbed one of his hands. She moved it between their joined sexes, insistently pushing his fingers just above her full lower lips. "Th-There, please, rub…!"

Harry's fingers went into motion, and as though grasping for a Snitch during a Quidditch match, they moved with fast and strong motions against Luna's clitoris as he pounded her desperately. Luna squeaked as her insides fluttered around him, and that was it for Harry.

"Uhhh…" A groan left his lips as he came, shooting a hot spray of his seed all over her vaginal channel. Luna pressed his hand harder against her clitoris and let out another squeak, her eyes closing tightly. Both of them stopped moving, clinging to each other, as their mixed fluids leaked from Luna's sex onto the desk.

Neither of them said anything for a while, warmth and relief passing over them. At some length, Luna pulled back from Harry just enough to kiss him again, a gesture he happily returned.

"Haa… That was… Very nice, Harry," Luna said. Harry chuckled tiredly, and nuzzled her.

"Yeah…"

"… Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked quietly. Harry looked at her. She had a hopeful look on her face, and a similar look came over his.

"If you want to…"

"I do," Luna replied.

"Then yeah… Sure," Harry confirmed. Luna kissed him again, her tongue breaching his lips and swirling around his mouth. This action, plus a little moan of hers, sent a jolt down to his dick. The kiss broke off again as both looked down. Harry's cock began to slowly rally. Luna looked up at Harry, and licked her lips.

"Again?"

Harry's libido crowed. Tonight was a good night indeed!

* * *

"Harry?"

"Ungh… Nngh…" Harry slowly opened his eyes, his senses taking an account of his situation. It looked bad: Luna cuddling naked against his side, the fact they were both in bed in the Room of Requirement… Actually, things looked pretty fantastic.

"Morning Harry," Luna said quietly, her arms wrapped around his waist. "I think it's a good morning, but I wanted to get your opinion."

Harry smiled at her, and nuzzled her cheek. "It's a very good morning…"

Luna smiled back and kissed his nose. "Mm…" She sighed and snuggled against him. Harry tightened his grip around her shoulders and breathed deeply of her hair. He couldn't recall waking up more content or relaxed… Well, ever.

"Classes start soon," she mumbled into his chest. Harry sighed and brushed some of her messy hair off her shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"I don't want to go, myself," Luna admitted. "But…"

"But…?"

Her stomach growled. Harry blinked at her, and laughed. She smiled up at him and kissed his nipple playfully.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too," Harry said.

The two soon, and very reluctantly, got out of bed and into clothes the RoR provided with only a thought. Harry delayed dressing himself in order to watch Luna. She pulled on her skirt first, and then her stockings, both of which painted a wonderfully erotic picture. Next went on a bra in Ravenclaw blue and gold that pushed her breasts up, and then she dressed in a delicious, matching pair of panties that barely covered her as. Harry let out a small groan as Luna stood up and sighed, a small line of white leaking from between her legs. Luna noticed this herself, hummed, and picked up her wand. She looked it over, and then shrugged.

"I rather like the feeling… But it will get sticky," she said. Harry smiled.

"I'll clean it up for you…"

"Later Harry," she said gently. "We don't want to be late."

"We don't?"

* * *

After grabbing breakfast, Luna and Harry walked down the hallway on their way to their respective classes. Luna had a slight limp, and Harry was moving gingerly, but both had smiles on their faces. Luna was practically glowing. At long last, they reached Luna's classroom on an upper floor, and Harry prepared to head off. That is, until Luna got a hold of his tie.

"Ah…Luna?" Harry asked.  
"I have to pick up a soreness relief potion at the Medical Wing today... Madam Pomphrey won't be there at 3. Would you like to come and help me take the potion?" She asked with a warm smile. Harry, no fool, immediately got the picture and grinned at her.

"Gladly!"

"Good." Luna tugged him into a kiss via his tie, a wonderful promise of things to come. Harry returned it, barely resisting the urge to restart their evening (and morning) activities.

"Mmfh..."

All too soon for Harry's like though, Luna let him go. "Goodbye..." She turned and headed into class, a bright blush on her cheeks. Harry smirked and continued on his way, adjusting his tie.

Luna entered the Charms classroom and sat down next to Ginny, scooting her chair up a bit. Her best friend looked her over and stared at her disheveled, glowing appearance.

"Bloody Hell, Luna! What happened to you?"

Luna raised a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I suspect the Nargles."

_And they all lived happily ever after… Except for Dumbledore, who was killed by Snape._

_

* * *

_

_I can never resist putting a lot of plot into my porn, argh. Oh well. This lemon was inspired by an image entitled "The Nargles" done by the very talented jaggyd on Deviantart dot com. I suggest you check it out and comment on it, it's very good._

_And now, an omake written with _The Sage of Toads:

Hermione: Harry, I think we need to have a talk.  
Harry: We do?  
Hermione: It's really great you have a girlfriend and you're no longer so bottled up and raging so much... But we do have some concerns.  
Harry: What is it?  
Ron: I think she's talking about the fact you seem to be shagging Luna every day. Good on you mate!  
Hermione: *DEATHGLARE* Ron, you're grounded.  
Ron: Wha-? You can't ground me-!  
Harry: I think she can.  
Hermione: You're grounded! Go to your room!  
Ron: You can't-But she can't-!  
Hermione: *DEATHGLARE*  
Ron: Y-Yes Hermione... *Hurries off*  
Hermione: ... But yes. I am a little concerned about this. So much sex doesn't seem... Healthy.  
Harry: Do you have sex every day?  
Luna: It seems unlikely. Though I can't say for sure.  
Hermione: ... Harry is Luna under your invisibility... Cloak...  
Harry: Yes.  
Hermione: ... *monotone* She's giving you head right now isn't she.  
Harry: Yes. And it is amazing.  
Hermione: *sighs* Well, at least you're not obsessing over Draco...  
Harry: Yeah, this is much better than that.  
Ron: How long do I have to stay in my room Hermione-?  
Hermione: GET BACK IN THERE.  
Ron: Yes ma'am!


	2. Chapter 2

_The Nargles in the Air_

A Harry Potter fic by Andrew J. Talon

Edited by The_EroSennin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and others who are not me. I am not writing this for profit.

Author's Note: I suggest you start playing _Bohemian Rhapsody _by Queen when you reach page 3. You'll find out why.

**Warning:**** In case you haven't figured this out by now, this is a ****LEMON FANFICTION,**** which has graphic depictions of sexual behavior between two consulting adults… Sort of. So don't say I didn't warn you because I totally did.**

**

* * *

**

_Bezoars work well on almost any poison; however, activated carbon (or charcoal) works even better. Muggles get something right (for once). Increasing porosity is the key..._

"Hello Harry."

Harry started a bit and looked up from the Half-Blood Prince's textbook. Seeing it was his girlfriend, he smiled up at her and motioned for her to sit next to him at his table in the library.

"Hello Luna," he returned. Luna sat down next to him with a smile, and looked curiously at the cover of his textbook.

"Studying?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry admitted. "It's an older textbook... Lots of useful notes."

Luna nodded. "I like books that have notes added to them. It makes them feel more alive, without actually being that way."

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yeah... Feeling alive is a lot better than really being alive... Or close enough to it, anyway."

"You're talking about Tom Riddle's journal, correct?" Luna asked. Harry blinked.

"How'd you know?"

"Ginny told me about it. Of course, you might have been talking about another living book you've encountered, so I wanted to be sure."

"Are there a lot of living books?" Harry asked curiously, feeling a bit like that wide-eyed first year again. Luna nodded, looking quite serious.

"Oh yes. They were all the rage once upon a time. Pet books, guard books, watch books, pointer books-But due to the large numbers of paper cuts inflicted by them, and the odd attempt to steal someone's soul, they were mostly destroyed or confined to the darkest dungeons known to wizard kind. However, a few living books still roam the wild." Luna produced her ever-present copy of _The Quibbler_, and opened the magazine to an article spread with a large book with fangs. "See? Father's been tracking some for months."

Harry stared for a few moments, and then chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulders and hugged her.

"Yeah... That's really great, Luna," he said. Luna smiled back and snuggled against him. Harry sighed and relaxed as he rested his cheek against hers. Both enjoyed the tranquil serenity, their companionship...

"What are you doing here?" Harry abruptly asked. Another girl might have been offended or upset, but Luna looked positively thrilled at the interruption.

"I have also been doing some research," she said. She rummaged around in her book satchel (a bright green one with moving squiggly lines running across it's surface, broken up by the occasional narwhal poking it's nose out between the lines) and produced a slim, black-bound book. Luna placed her copy of _The Quibbler_ back into the satchel, before holding the book between them and opening it up. Harry stared at the title.

"The _Kama Sutra?_ What's that, Luna?"

Luna smiled, though it had a slightly different tone than her others.

"It is a helpful guide for couples' relationships," she replied. Harry frowned.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing of that sort, Harry," Luna replied. "This book was written to improve things between lovers." Luna flipped through a few pages and settled on one with a picture. Harry's cheeks turned red as soon as he saw it.

"Uh... Luna... Are they-?"

"Having sex? Yes Harry, they are," Luna confirmed. She turned the page, another position shown. Harry's awareness began to narrow, from encompassing the surrounding area to focusing mainly on the facts that Luna's breast was pressed against the side of his chest, her scent, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. She turned the page again, this time showing a woman kneeling before a man and taking his penis into her mouth. Harry licked his lips, and felt Luna's cheeks warm.

"I think I'd like to try this, if you don't mind?" Luna asked. Harry shook his head rapidly.

"N-Not at all, no," he whispered. He tugged at his tie-It suddenly felt very warm in here. Luna smiled, and turned her head to kiss Harry sweetly.

"Mmm..."

Harry was a bit surprised at her tongue pressing against his lips, but instinct opened them up and soon their tongues were wrestling sloppily, their body temperatures rising. He began to grow hard as Luna's arms wrapped around his waist and she pressed herself up against him. His other arm went around her waist, and he pulled her into his lap so they could more comfortably snog. Feeling his hardon through his pants, Luna moaned softly and dryhumped him a few times, before abruptly breaking the kiss.

"Haa... Haa..." Harry smiled at her. She smiled back. "So, uh... Room then?" He asked. Luna shook her head. Harry blinked.

"Er... Closet?"

Again, Luna shook her head. She pushed Harry's chair back a few inches, and then sank down underneath the table. Harry's eyes widened... And once again, the libido took over. The scenario screamed for decisive action, and he took it-Scooting up underneath the table just enough to conceal her from anyone watching, but not enough he couldn't see what she was doing.

Luna's small hands reached up and undid his belt buckle. The button for his trousers was next, and Harry took a deep breath in anticipate of his zipper. He was pleasantly surprised when instead of using her hands, she sat up on her knees, took the zipper between her white teeth, and pulled it down that way.

"Uhhh..." He let out a little groan, and his pulse seemed to be pounding in his dick. Luna's hands reached into his boxers, and pulled out his cock and balls. She looked up at him, cheeks bright red as her full, blue lips parted. Her tongue poked out, and very gently, she gave the tip of his penis a lick.

"Uh," Harry grunted. Luna picked up the _Kama Sutra_, looked over a few relevant pages, and then took hold of his cock around the base. She began to stroke him slowly, up and down, adding a little lick every two cycles.

"How is this?" She asked quietly. Harry tried to come up with something to say, but another lick of hers robbed him of his ability to form complete sentences.

"Good. Luna. Good," he mumbled. Luna smiled, her breathing picking up a bit.

"Good... Better?" She opened her mouth, and engulfed his cock with a soft exhalation out her nostrils. Her tongue continued its work inside her hot mouth, and she very slowly moved her head further down his shaft.

"Ohh..." Harry trembled, his eyes closing for a moment as he felt more and more of his sensitive tool taken into her mouth. Her teeth were just barely putting pressure on his prick but it didn't hurt at all-Rather, it made it feel even better. Her tongue slathered all over the underside of his cock, which also felt incredible. And his cock kept disappearing into her mouth, deeper, deeper, and her blush grew darker...

"Ohh... L-Luna?" Harry managed, as Luna gurgled a bit. He felt his crown hit something, and he shuddered again, the sensation running through his body. "Ohh... G-God..."

"Mmm..." Luna pulled back with equal care, until only the tip of his cock was in her mouth. She glanced back at the _Kama Sutra_, flipping through a few more pages, before she repeated the process. Bobbing her head forward and back, her pouty lips locked in a tight seal around his pole, her tongue slathering and slithtering around him... If Harry had been standing, he would have fallen down due to their weakness.

"L-Luna... Luna... God..." Harry mumbled. He put his hands up on the table, gripping the edge as her blowjob became warmer, wetter, and sloppier. He didn't think it could get any better...

"Hmhmhmhmmmhmmm... Hmhmhmhmhmhm~..." Until Luna began to hum. It was a song, though Harry's libido-possessed brain couldn't make it out. Whatever it was, it was smooth and nice, like a ballad. Music had never been one of his big interests, but the part of his brain not concerned with "My girlfriend is giving me a blowjob in the school library" resolved to find out more about it. It felt unbelievably good.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes snapped open. Luna's blowjob and song paused. Harry looked over, his gaze locking with Hermione's eyes. Hermione looked back at him and huffed disapprovingly.

"Daydreaming huh?" She asked.

"Uh..." Harry tried. Hermione sighed and sat across from him.

"You really should stop using that book. You know what happened _last_ time," she said, pointing at the Half-Blood Prince's textbook. Harry's response was... Not particularly eloquent.

"Uhh..."

His libido still held the reigns of power as his dick was still in Luna's mouth, and it simply wasn't prepared to deal with such complex things as books and conversation.

Hermione stared at him, and then scowled. "What? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Uhhh..." Harry tried to think, he really did. Nothing was coming up.

"Look Harry, I just ask because I worry about you, all right? I mean, okay, I've been busy with... Things but still, it's not... Well, you know..."

"Ron?" Harry managed. Hermione started, and growled.

"What about him?" She snorted. "I mean... Look, he's not... I don't like him. At all. I really don't."

Luna began to bob her head up and down again. Harry's eyes bugged out.

"Hermione...?"

"Well... It... Why are you looking at me like that? I don't. I don't. He's pigheaded and lazy and... And..." Hermione grumbled. "Well, I guess he's not... I mean... He showed interest in me... And he's not all bad... But honestly! He's gone off with some... Some... With _Lavender_ of all people! She's braindead, vapid, and only thing she had going for her are her tits! It's maddening!"

_So are you!_ Harry thought, as Luna's blowjob continued unabated. He was having trouble controlling his breathing as Hermione continued to rant.

"... And has all the sensitivity of a log!" Hermione concluded.

"So... Why do you like him?" Harry managed, curiosity managing to overthrow the libido for just a moment. Hermione paused, and thought about it.

"Well... I guess... He likes me," she offered.

"And...?"

"And... And..." Hermione frowned and sighed. "He's attractive... And not a bad person... But we honestly have nothing in common aside from... Well, you," she admitted. She thought about it some more. "And he's easy to nag into doing things for me."

"Y-Yeah," Harry mumbled. Luna's hands had gone up to his neglected balls and were now gently squeezing them, knocking his IQ down by a good ten additional points. Hermione sighed.

"I guess I have some thinking to do... I just wanted to say though, that... Well... Despite everything, I am happy you and Luna are together. I think she's good for you."

"H-Huh?"

"Well, I was going to talk about it, and since I didn't tell you, I just wanted you to know I approve. She's... Well... Luna, but she's also... Luna," she said, for lack of anything else to say.

"Yes... Luna good," Harry said with his libido back in check. Hermione frowned, and looked to Harry's left at Luna's abandoned seat.

"Isn't that her bag? Is she here?"

Luna began to hum in earnest. It sounded like the same song, but now it had transitioned to an opera: A _loud_ opera. Hermione's cheeks went bright red and her jaw dropped. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as Luna quickly reached the climax of her performance, and so did he.

"Uhhh... G-God..." He felt like he was emptying gallons of semen into her mouth, all of which she happily swallowed. He looked down and watched her gulp down his last bursts, before releasing his member and happily licking it clean. A gasp pulled his head to the side-Hermione had gotten up, gone around the table and now saw the situation in its full glory. Harry felt his face go white as he froze.

"Hello Hermione," Luna said, licking her lips as she nonchalantly tucked Harry back into his boxers. "Sorry I didn't say hello when you arrived, but I was busy."

"... I uh... I... I see that," Hermione mumbled. "I um... I... Goodbye!" She turned and strode rapidly for the exit, her face dark red. Luna zipped Harry back up, and crawled out from under the table to retake the seat next to him. She smiled at her boyfriend and took his hand.

"How was that?" Luna asked.

"... B-Brilliant," Harry managed. Luna nodded.

"Did you like the song?"

"Song?" Harry slowly nodded. "Yes... Song was good..."

"It said to hum, but I didn't know what to hum," Luna admitted. "Then I remembered you lived with Muggles and decided to find some good Muggle music. This one by Queen seemed perfect... But I'd be happy to try some different ones next time."

"That... Would be just fine, Luna," Harry said. Luna beamed, and he smiled back.

"I'm glad. After all, relationships are all about give and take. I wouldn't want to use music you disliked."

"No problem..."

* * *

_Well... Looks like Harry's not the only... *sunglasses* Snake eater._

_... Sorry, that was horrible._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Nargles in the Air_

A Harry Potter fic by Andrew J. Talon

Edited by The_EroSennin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and others who are not me. I am not writing this for profit.

Author's Note: No music suggestions for this one, though Van Halen's "Hot for Teacher" might work if you're into 80s heavy metal. Suggestions for better music selections are encouraged.

**Warning: In case you haven't figured this out by now, this is a LEMON FANFICTION, which has graphic depictions of sexual behavior between two consulting adults… Sort of. So don't say I didn't warn you because I totally did.**

**

* * *

**

Harry was in a good mood. A fantastic mood, actually. He had a sexy, wonderful girlfriend and he was learning about how Voldemort had become so evil, which might actually pan out in finding a way to defeat him. Well, that was the most likely reason for Dumbledore taking him through those pensieve memories of Tom Riddle's family and life. It's not like he was just doing it to waste his time.

Well, hopefully he wasn't wasting his time.

"Do you think it's a waste of time? All I've learned is that Voldemort was apparently conceived without love," Harry said to Luna, as they were sitting on a bench near the lake.

"Well…" Luna paused and waved with Harry at Hagrid, who was dragging a large cart of meat towards the forest, "Well, perhaps this means his weakness is love?"

"Yeah, but I already knew that," Harry said, looking annoyed. "What am I supposed to do, hug him to death?"

"Probably not unless you could get him from behind," Luna replied, looking thoughtful. "That would require you to be able to sneak up on him. Like a ninja."

"Not sure where I could get ninja training," Harry sighed.

"Perhaps you could ask Dumbledore? Surely someone so old has to have run into a ninja at some point," Luna suggested.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well, the more time one has had to live on the Earth, the more likely it is for one to come into contact with a ninja," Luna surmised. "After all, living longer probably increases your chances."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, though I'm not sure where he could have encountered them."

"Harry... I'd like you to join me at the Room of Requirement. And wish it to become a classroom, and yourself to be a professor."

Harry blinked at her, confused, but gave her a nod. "Oh, alright."

"Good," Luna said with a smile. "See you there after dinner." She kissed his cheek and got up, walking away from the rock by the lake. Harry followed her with his eyes and smiled. He looked down to gather up his things, but then noticed something extra. He picked it up.

"Hmm…" She looked back at Luna's parting form, and then back at the Kama Sutra. With a smile, he opened it up and began reading, looking for something to surprise his girlfriend with later that night. After all, she had done research for him. It was only fair he did the same for her.

* * *

After dinner, Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement. As prescribed, he walked back and forth three times, imagining a Hogwarts classroom to his specifications, and an appropriate set of clothes. He then opened the door and stepped inside, taking in the atmosphere.

The Room was now a very nice Hogwarts classroom with all sorts of artifacts on display and large windows letting in sunlight. A clean wooden floor and high ceilings contributed to a wonderful open feeling, and with the Quidditch pitch in the windows the room seemed perfect. Harry couldn't help a grin. Despite everything, there was wonder left in the world of magic for him.

He walked over to the desk. A very nice suit with badass robes waited for him on it. He picked them up and looked them over with a smile.

"How nice..." He changed into his new vestments quickly, tucking his other clothing into a handy wardrobe. There was a knock on the door

"Ah, enter." Harry allowed, turning to face his guest.

Luna entered, in a slightly modified Hogwarts school uniform. The skirt was slightly shorter, the vest tighter, and the stockings slightly shorter, showing off more skin. Her hair was in pigtails

"Hello Professor Potter. I hope I'm not late," Luna said apologetically. She tried to blow a bubblegum bubble, pushing it to an impressive size before it popped in her face. "Bugger."

She pulled the gum off her lips and resumed chewing it, then walked over to the desk at the front of the room and sat down in front of Harry.

"You wanted to see me about my grades?"

Harry, and by extension Harry's libido, both liked very, very much where this was going. However, Harry was able to maintain intellectual control of himself-The libido was perfectly fine with this new concept of thinking through sex, so long as sex occurred.

Hey, it wasn't exactly picky.

"Yes. You're in danger of failing my class," Harry informed her, leaning back against his desk.

Luna managed to look perturbed... For her anyway, while still blowing bubblegum bubbles.

"I am? But I thought my paper on Snorkack breeding habits was very well done," she protested quite calmly.

"It was, but there's still the matter of your other assignments and your tardiness in returning them. I'm afraid if this keeps up, I'll have to fail you and you'll have to take Summer Courses."

"Oh no. That would be very unfortunate. I'm going Snorkack hunting again over the summer, and I can't keep up with my studies while exploring," Luna informed him. Harry's eyes roamed her body, but she paid it no mind. "What can I do to improve my grades?"

"Well, that depends on how willing you are to work for them, Miss Lovegood," Harry said with a smile that bordered on the lecherous. That got a reaction out of Luna-A very slight shiver, though to her credit she maintained her character.

"I am willing to put in whatever effort is required, Professor," Luna informed him with a perfectly innocent look. Combined with her new attire and the overall effect made his girlfriend level up from "hot" past "shaggable" and right up to "Hit that with the fist of an angry GOD".

He pushed himself from his desk and walked over to her, wearing a wry smile. Luna watched him, blowing another bubble. It popped in her face, and she licked it back up all the while looking him in the eyes.

Harry rested his hands on her desk, before leaning forward to kiss her.

"... Mmm..."

Harry deepened the kiss, his tongue diving into her mouth only briefly before he slowly pulls away.

"Hmmm..." She licked her lips. Harry chewed on the gum, and then blew his own bubble. Luna in turn tilted her head curiously.

"If you just wanted my gum, you could have asked."

"I just wanted your mouth clear," Harry said. He reached down and unzipped his pants. "If you're going to pass in my class, you'll have to do more than share gum."

"Oh... I see, Professor," she nodded. "What do you want me to do first?"

Harry really had to resist saying "an oral presentation" as he pulled out his cock. "Service me orally, Miss Lovegood."

Luna nodded, got down onto her knees, and then shyly wrapped her lips around the head of his prick.

"Mmmph..." Luna moaned softly around his thick member, and Harry in turn sighed.

"Mmm..."

She swirled her tongue around his cock, and took him deeper into her mouth. Her hands stayed in her lap, like a good girl's would, as she began to bob her head back and forth along his pole.

"Mmng... Mmngh... Mmph..." Luna made wonderful sounds around his cock, and Harry let out a satisfied "Ah" as he caressed her head from the top to the back, before grabbing her pigtails firmly.

"Gnngh..." He then pushed forward, feeding his cock into her mouth and down her throat. She hummed, and tightened the seal of her lips around his shaft

"Ahh..." He pulled back, and then with a tighter grip on her pigtails began to fuck her mouth.

"Glungh... Gllngh... Gllngh..." Her face gained a dark, cute blush, and she moaned softly around his cock as her tongue slathered it as best she could.

"You have quite the mouth... Mmm...Miss Lovegood..." Harry managed to say, and fucked her mouth harder. Luna was happily submissive and tilted her head back on his thrusts, letting him get down even deeper.

"Mmm...mm...mmm..." He sped up, panting loudly as he drew close to orgasm. When he finally did go over, he pulled back and allowed his seed to flood her mouth.

"Gnngh... Hhhsss..." She exhaled through her nose with a cute wheeze, and her eyes became half-lidded as she enjoyed the taste. Harry slowly pulled out of her mouth, and tilted her face up with the grip he had on her pigtails.

"Show me, Miss Lovegood."

Luna opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, revealing the remnants of his cum on it. "Haaa~…"

"Good, now swallow," Harry ordered. She gulped it down, and licked her lips clean. Through her vest, he could make out the tiny nubs of her nipples poking out, and he felt the exhilaration of his power over her grow.

"Mmm... Is that all, Professor?" Luna asked softly, her breath tickling his cock as she exhaled.

"Mm..." He gestured for her to rise to her feet, his gaze moving down to her breasts. "No, not quite. Remove your vest and open your blouse, Miss Lovegood."

She obediently rose to her feet, and very slowly unbuttoned her vest. Once undone, she then pulled open the blouse, revealing what he suspected-A total lack of a bra.

"They're quite large, Miss Lovegood," Harry complimented her.

"Thank you Professor," Luna replied. He sat on another desk, eyes locked onto her freed bosom.

"Fondle yourself," he commanded.

"Hnn... Yes Professor," Luna sighed softly. She reached up and squeezed her breasts, before she began to rub her tits together. She looked down demurely, eyes focused entirely on her tits as she rubbed, squeezed and jiggled them. "Mm..."

Harry exhaled softly, transfixed by the sight. God, she was just so hot… And adding onto the thrill was that she was doing this at his command. He had the power… It was just something totally new to him.

"Haa..." Luna pinched her nipples and tugged lightly on them, biting her lower lip. She looked up at him as she did, her eyes dark. "Nngh..."

"Mmm...do you enjoy tugging on them like that?" Harry asked quietly. Luna nodded.

"Yes Professor..." She lifted one breast, and lowered her lips to her nipple. Her eyes peeking out from under her lashes, she contracted her lips around her teat and sucked, hard. "Mmph..."

"God...Miss Lovegood..." Harry whispered, his cock springing fully erect as any spare blood not directed to his loins blushed on his cheeks. Luna saw this, and her own blush deepened as she continued to suckle herself.

"Mmmmm..."

"That's enough, Miss Lovegood," Harry ordered. "Turn around and place your hands on the desk, with feet apart."

Luna released her breast and nodded. "Yes, Professor Potter..." She turned around and obeyed, pushing her ass up enticingly. Rising from the desk, Harry strolled over to her and lifted her skirt, revealing her blue and bronze-striped panties. He sucked in a breath.

"Oh yes...this is a fantastic bum..." He hissed. Cupping his hand, he gave her right buttock a good, hard swat, and bit down a grunt as he watched it jiggle slightly from the impact.

"AHN!" She cried out. Harry paused for a second and looked up at her. The impulse to spank her had arisen-Probably something out of a magazine, many were passed around the dorm magic and Muggle-but he hadn't thought about her reaction.

Luna looked over her shoulder, bit her lower lip, and then pushed her bottom out. She whimpered, almost silently begging for another. That made his heart race faster. He switched hands, and delivered another hard smack to the other cheek, the smack echoing in the room.

"Ah-Ahn!" She trembled and moaned. "Ohhwah..." She bowed her head and panted for breath.

Harry knelt down, and buried his face between those perfect buttocks, nuzzling her sex. She was dripping wet, fluid running down her inner thighs, and Harry found the aroma of her musk to be the best thing he'd ever smelled.

"Hwahnn..." Luna moaned again when he licked the damp spot of her panties, before he yanked them down and went down on her from behind. "H-Haaa...! Ahhh... Pr-Professorrr...!"

He licked at her folds, and then nipped and tugged on them lightly, before pushing his tongue as deep as it could into her pussy. She tasted as good as she smelled, and Harry let out a little moan as Luna did the same.

"Uhhh...! Pr-Professor! I-It-It feels good...!" She managed softly.

"Mmm..." He ate her out eagerly for what felt like a long time, stoking her hotter, and hotter, while purposefully avoiding her clit. She had left him the book, after all, and after the library incident Harry had wanted to return the favor… His way.

"Ohhhh...!" She whined cutely, and reached down to touch her clit. However, Harry had the authority and he wanted to keep it. So he smacked her ass very hard.

"AAAHN!" She became a lot wetter at this, and her pussy lips fluttered. She was close, very close.

"Mm..." He thus went to town, and began licking and swirling his tongue around her clit, drawing forth pleas and whines from Luna's pouty lips.

"Uhh... Uhhh... Pr-Professor...! P-Pleassse...!"

He then lightly bit down on her clit, and tugged on it between his teeth.

"AHHH! AHH! AAHHH!" She came hard, squirting all over his face and glasses in salvos accompanied by her shrieks.

"Mmm..." He drank what he could, though she had still left his entire face glistening with her juices.

"Ahhhn~... Ahh... Ahhh..." Luna panted softly, bowing her head and resting it on the desk. After giving her clit a final nip, Harry moved up and gently kissed her left buttock before biting into it gently and letting out a growl.

"Nnn... M-My bottom... Haa... I-I have to sit on it..." She protested softly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lovegood, you have such a tantalizing arse, I could not resist," he said in a husky and not in the least apologetic tone. He smacked the other buttock, hard.

"AH!" She cried again. He gave a broad lick where he smacked her, before standing up over her.

"Nnngh..." She trembled and looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Are you ready Miss Lovegood? We're almost through with your extra credit..." He lined up, and shoved his cock inside her, burying it to the hilt without hesitation. He closed his eyes and groaned happily at her familiar hot tightness, drawing him in deeper even this far into her.

"Ahnngh...!" She let out a sexy cry, and shoved her hips back against his "Y-Yessss...! I-I'll do whatever it takes... I'm all yours...!"

He rested his hands on her shoulders and began pounding her with abandon, hips smacking hard and loud against her reddened ass at a relentless clip.

"V-Very good, Miss Lovegood...haa...haa...haa...very good...!"

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..." She whimpered and gripped the edge of the desk. Her pussy was slick, and sucked on his cock every time he pulled back. She pressed her forehead against the cool wood of the desk and panted loudly as she was plowed, a smile coming over her lips.

"Hnn...hnn...hnn...hnnn..." He smiled back as he listened to her loud panting, and focused on its timing to keep from going off. Luna's fantastic oral service had helped in keeping him from cumming again so quickly, but with a girl like her, it was tough to resist. "Excellent Miss Lovegood, you are entirely too fuckable...!"

"Haa...! Haa...! Haaa...! Th-Thank you Professorrr...!"

He gripped her pigtails, and tugged on them as he railed into her, picking up speed.

"Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa!"

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhaaa!" She fluttered around him and gasped loudly. "AH! Hee! Heeennnnyyyaaahhhh!" Luna's orgasm blasted through her again, resulting in her squeezing tightly around him as she cried out and soaked his balls with her juices.

"Hn! Nnhh...are you cumming hard...Miss Lovegood?" He buried himself to the hilt to enjoy her hard clenching, taking deep breaths as the sweat dripped down the sides of his face.

"Y-Yes! Yes! Cumming!" She smiled broadly, a bit of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. Keeping himself inside her, he jerked his hips, stirring himself around inside her taut interior. Harry then pulled back and then began fucking her, speeding up as he focused this time on his own release.

"Haa...haa...haa...haa...haa...!" He gasped faster with his thrusts, before letting out an animal-like growl and slamming his hips to hers as he reached a nigh-crippling orgasm. "L-Luna...!"

Luna let out another whimper, and had to put most of her weight on the desk. Otherwise her weak knees would have sent her crashing to the floor.

"Hnn... Hnn... Hnn..." She looked weakly over her shoulder and gave him an adorable and sexy open-mouthed smile.

"Haaa... Do I pass... Professor...?"

He smacked her ass again, one more time. "With flying colors, Miss Lovegood… Haa…"

She winced, but her smile didn't falter. "Hnn…" Pulling out of her, he stepped back to watch his load drip from her parted lips, breathing hard. Clumsily, Luna rolled over onto her side in order to see his face more comfortably.

"Mm… How was that…?" Luna asked softly.

"Haa… Brilliant…" Harry said with a smile. His smile turned to a look of concern when he thought of her arse. "I didn't… Hurt you, did I?"

"If you did… I would have told you," Luna said. She sighed as a drop of his cum leaked out of her, falling onto the floor. "I actually quite liked it…"

"So… We are doing this again?" He asked, running a hand down her stomach. She smiled.

"Nargles permitting…"

* * *

_Nothing reflects the spirit of Christmas giving like posting up Harry Potter lemons. _

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I'll have something more wholesome up for Naruto as far as Christmas material goes._


End file.
